Black Canary VS Sindel
Black Canary VS Sindel is the upcoming 121st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Canary from DC Comics and Sindel from the Mortal Kombat series in a battle between martial artist banshees. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Canary Sindel Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Black Canary and Sindel is that they are both Warner Bros.'s black-clad femme fatales with the ability to have highly-destructive sonic screams. Both are also the brides to prominent members of their home universes, with Sindel being married to Shao Kahn (formerly she was married to King Jerrod) and Black Canary being married to Green Arrow. Both have also appeared in fighting games developed by NetherRealm Studios as fairly major characters. **Their respective series (DC Comics and Mortal Kombat) have crossed over before, but they have yet to meet each other in a crossover game. Raiden and Sub-Zero do compare Black Canary to Sindel in Injustice 2. *The fight was likely made to commemorate the series finale of Arrow and the Birds of Prey film release, both of which prominently feature Black Canary. *This is the sixth episode where a DC character fights against a non-Marvel character, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *This is the 22nd Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the 12th Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the 13th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. *This is the 11th Comic Book VS Video Games themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the eighth Fighting Game VS non-Fighting Game themed episode, after Haggar VS Zangief, Yoshi VS Riptor, Thor VS Raiden, Pikachu VS Blanka, Guts VS Nightmare, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the first Mortal Kombat VS DC themed episode. Category:Death battles Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles